2 Hearts thourgh the Ages
by wednesdaypup
Summary: Wednesday and Lucas's life thourgh the ages. The story takes the charaters from the musical, movies, and cartoons
1. Chapter 1

2 Hearts through the Ages

Lucas: Hello readers, I will tell you about the great story of me and my wife, Wednesday

Erik: Dad! I have question. When are you going to talk about us?

Lucas: I will, son, just let the story build up to that

Erik: Okay, tell the story

Lucas: Alright, The story begins when I was 5 years old

Lucas POV (at age 5)

Will my life get any better? Okay, so I'm not a natural-born athlete like, Terrence, or and a Tony Award actor like Abigail. No, I'm just stupid old Lucas.

Scene

A patch of tall grass near a pond rustles, Lucas turns to see what was in it

Lucas POV

As I walk towards the tall grass, I get a sense danger about to happen.

I walk into it and nothings there. Then I hear the sound of twig break. Then I know I'm not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A Beginning chapter 1

Lucas POV

Before I knew it I'm being pounced. It was a girl. She had dark black hair, grey eyes, and a black dress on. She had a fierce look on her face.

The girl: Grrrr! I will hurt you beyond extreme levels

Lucas: P-Please don't!

The girl: Of course I will, you are the prey.

Lucas: The prey? I'm not the prey, I'm a boy. A normal every day boy.

The girl: Gags, you said the N word.

Lucas: What N word?

The girl: Normal!

Lucas: That's not a bad word

The girl: it is for me

Lucas: Who are you, by the way?

The girl: Wednesday Friday Addams, What's yours.

Lucas: Lucas Bieneke.

Wednesday: So… um Lucas what are you doing here

Lucas: I heard you and went to go see what was in the tall grass and found you. Oh and why were you going to hurt me?

Wednesday: I was practicing attack

Lucas: ATTACK!

Wednesday: Yes attack, I'm training to be a Survivor with my buddy Screw

Lucas: A Survivor, you mean like the show?

Wednesday: No, A Survivor is a Huge group of highly trained Living Things, that protects things

Lucas: Oh! Um… who Screw ?

Wednesday: He's my pet/ best friend/partner and what's neat about him is that he is a Raven

Lucas: A bird?

Wednesday: A talking one.


	3. Life of Lucas

The Life of Lucas  
**Author's note**

**Bernie has a southern accent to his voice**

Lucas POV

It musta been a week since I last saw Wednesday. She was the only one to me for me. It's hard for someone like me to get people like me for me. So it's my family reunion and almost all Beineke family must have been here. If there's one thing Beineke's do is brag. It's like brag city here, bragging about money, homes ,and property owned.

Man Yelling: YOU ALL CALL ME CRAZY YOU'RE THE CRAZY FOOLS.

Lucas: Hi Uncle Bernie!

Bernie: Ahhh

Lucas: It's alright Uncle Bernie, It's me, Lucas

Bernie: Lucas! Don't scare me like that you could have gave me a heart attack

Lucas: Sorry

Bernie: Awww that's alright, hmmm so your parents think you're crazy too, If they do welcome to the group

Lucas: What! Why do you say that?

Bernie: well, I overheard a conversation about you and since you're my favorite nephew I couldn't help it

Lucas: I'm your favorite nephew?

Bernie: Well I guess you are since you're the only one that will listen to me in a positive way, But your parents think your losing your marbles

Lucas: Pfft , I think they don't even want me, NOOO, they have their all-star player, Terrence. But also have an award wining actress, Amy, But for me they see a weakling still alive

Bernie: Lucas, I know how it feels to be- Different- from others and they laugh at our faces but we must deal with it for now

Lucas: what do you mean by "for now"

My uncle Bernie laughs, I wonder whats funny

Bernie: Well, Think about it for a second, If we were all normal with the same lives we would all be bored out our minds. But difference makes our lives so interesting don't you say.

Lucas: I guess it does, but what "for now" come into the picture.

Bernie: Lucas, differences and change are similar, They think that their NOMAL is the way life should be, But they are wrong. Life has a set path to take and that main path is change. Normality is nothing but the same thing happening over and over and over. Differences are the things that change normality, make stand out from it. But those things outside of difference most likely dismiss it. One day here in Happydale a difference would be made to that, The Spirits say that you might have something to do with that

Lucas: Why me

Bernie: I don't know why you were choosen for this, The Spirits have a way of doing things, Have I ever told you about the Dark Princess

Lucas: The what?


End file.
